borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
General Knoxx-Trap
will flinch when hit with a headshot from most weapons, which will interrupt the charging of his cannons, but not his stomp attacks. As loses health, up to three waves of Stabby Claptraps and a few Kamikaze Claptraps are summoned into the arena, spawning at about 75%, 50% and 25% health. Kamikaze Claptraps can instantly incapacitate characters and should be considered a top priority target as soon as they spawn. These enemies offer a chance for players to activate defensive on-kill skill effects in order to regain health and shields, or offensive on-kill skills to blaze away at with the benefits. |Mission = |Quotes = ;Scripted: *''I'm back! Wait, I'm back?!? DAMMIT!'' - Cutscene (re)introducing General Knoxx *''A couple more spins around this puss-filled dingleberry of a planet thanks to the glorious Claptrap Robolution. Same shit, different day, am I right? Well, this chip in my head is telling me to stomp your face in. Apologies in advance.'' - Upon starting battle, first encounter *''It's finally over...I see a bright light. It's blinding... beautiful...no, wait. That's just the sun. Shit.'' - Upon dying, first encounter *''Come on! Seriously?! Again? What's a guy gotta do to get a little sweet, permanent embrace of death around here?'' - Upon starting battle, second encounter *''I heard that your entire life flashes in front of your eyes the second before you die... that’s a load of crap…no wait…okay, there it goes.'' - Upon dying, second encounter First contact *"Come get some." *"Seriously? Again?" *"Why don't you try to kill me right this time?" *"A robot soldier is still a soldier." Taunting *"I'd be a little more hopeful if you weren't so gutless." *"So are you going to start fighting back, or....?" *"Is your safety on? I couldn't tell because you haven't hit me yet." *"Can't even off a manic-depressive suicidal man-bot. That is sad." *"You couldn't hit the side of a barn. No, seriously. I'm the size of a fucking barn." *"When will the killing end? Right after me, God willing." *"That is your rifle, that is your gun. My guess is you're shooting blanks with both." Killed enemy *"Looks like I need a real man to come finish me off." *"Killroy was here!" *"You can take the hideous robo-soldier out of the fight, but you can't take the fight out of the hideous robo-soldier." *"That's all you got? Really? " Player ran *"Wait! Take me with you!" *"Lousy, no-good deserter!" *"No going AWOL on my watch!" *"You hear your mommy callin?" Summon reinforcements *"I need backup!" *"Send out more decoys- I mean men!" *"Little help?" *"Break's over, ladies. Let's move!" Team down *"Man down. Lucky bastard." *"Him? You killed him?! I'm right here, you bastard!" *"Man down!" *"Taking casualties!" Incoming grenade *"Fire in the hole!" *"Fresh pineapple!" *"Incoming!" *"Grenade!" Dodge'' *"Aim right or don't aim at all." *"Too damn slow." *"Don't aim for where I am. Aim for where I'm going to be!" *"Good to see you aren't any more competent." '''Melee *"Jab jab cross!" *"Haha!" *"Suck on that." *"Blam!" Taking damage *"Goddammit!" *"Son of a bitch!" *"Direct hit." *"Lucky shot." *"What the hell?" *"What was that?" *"Gotta watch the terrain." *"Where's the kill switch on this thing?" *"You fried my backup drive!" *"Attaboy! Make it quick!" *"Ooooh. Felt that one in what used to be my spleen." *"Aim for the face! The face!" *"Ouch. Right in the old floppies." *"A few more like that oughta do it." *"Aw, don't be that way." Shield down *"Shield's down." *"Shields are down! Now's your chance!" *"Shields compromised." *"Shields are for pansies anyway." Low health *"I'm too old for this shit." *"Gonna need a tune-up soon. Medic!" *"I need a medpack or a car battery or somethin'." *"Man, you are so close to killing me!" Dying *"At last, the final shutdown." *"Finally. Sweet Release." *"And if you ever bring me back again, I'll kill ya." *"It's déjà vu all over again." |Notes = |Trivia = * His claptrap detail colors are the ﻿opposite of his old Crimson Lance colors. Red and yellow swapped places. |See Also = *General Knoxx |External Links = |Nav = }} ru: Генерал робоНокс